The Trident Thief
by x-KyosukeKiryu-x
Summary: A boy who discovers that he must host an evil soul of a lord. He travels to find the person who got him blamed.


Vincent V di Angelo & The Olympians

The Trident Thief

**

* * *

Chapter One{ I Burned My Science Teacher. **

Okay my life as a half-blood started at the end of sixth grade. I was at a academy with my friends playing basketball. My friend Ralph (of course not the local store called _Ralph) _was at the free throw line. While he was about to shoot George came over.

"Vincent I need help with our history test" he said.

"Sure thing" I replied.

He tapped his watch and wave to me to follow. I followed him inside and into our dorm room. He opened his history book to the Greek page. Oh, just to tell you I am ADHD and dyslexia. If you don't know what I just said well I'll tell you.

ADHD is a neurobehavioral developmental disorder. Dyslexia is a learning disability that makes itself manifest primarily as a difficulty with the visual notations of speech or written language. Now if you don't know what neurobehavioral means than your out of luck.

I looked it and looked at him. George was reading the mythology section where there is a monster named the Hydra, a hero name Achilles, and a god name Ares also known as Mars in Rome.

"Why are you reading this section" I asked him. He looked at me and back to the book. "I mean come on your supposed to read about the heroes, battles, war and the.."

Before I could finish he said" You know how our teacher is about myths."

"I know but....ah forget it."

After twenty minutes someone banged on the door. I opened it just to see our history teacher Mr. Bolivar in his wheelchair.

"It's time to go to the museum you two" he said.

George put his book down and walked to Mr. Bolivar.

"May I push you to the bus" George said.

"Sure thing George" he said.

They left in a hurry to catch the bus. Everybody's going to be there. Like who cares about museums. I bet this is an old museum.

I walked after they past through the door. When I got out I was surprised that Ms. Walker was here. She was my science teacher. Then I noticed Chelsea was talking to her. Chelsea handed her a flower with an happy birthday card. I completely forgot about her birthday, but hey I don't care she's the meanest teacher ever.

I walked past her but before I got to sit down she called me.

"Hold up dear" she said.

She sat right next to me, I mean _right _next to me.

"Do you have my present" she said.

"No" I said.

"Well you better buy it when we get there. In fact I'll walk you there."

I looked at her and pointed at her face.

"What" she said.

"Something's in your face" I lied. "It's green, no wait it's blue."

"What, what. Tell me."

"Are you wearing a mask?"

"No.

"Oh wait it's your face."

She made a fist and was about to hit me until we stopped. Everybody got up and walked to the museum. We were there. Let our day in the museum be a great time. She got up and I followed her down to the museum.

"Okay get a group of twenty with one adult" Mr. Bolivar said.

I found Jason and George talking to each other. I was wondering where my other friends are. I looked around and saw them with Ms. Walker. We went with Mr. Bolivar but the other group followed us. Maybe, Ms. Walker wants me to walk her to the gift shop and buy her something that is worth about one hundred dollar and if there isn't she would make me buy the whole thing.

"Could you tell me who this is" Mr. Bolivar said.

I looked at what Mr. Bolivar is pointing. It was a statue of Hades, god of the dead. I winced in pain for no reason, but just looking at the statue of Hades made me hurt a little.

"It's Hades, god of the dead" George said.

"Correct and do any of you know why?"

"Because Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were drawing lots" I said. "Zeus got the spot of being the king of the gods. Poseidon got the spot of god of the sea. Hades got the dead and the underworld."

"Correct Mr. di Angelo."

We followed Mr. Bolivar to another statue. It was a statue of a man with an arrow sticking in his ankle.

"Can anybody tell me who this is" he said.

"It' Achilles" I said.

Poor, poor Achilles. He died in one hit.

"Correct."

We moved on to a painting. Well it wasn't a painting but a scroll of Ancient Greek words. I could only make out two of them. Pursues and Bellerophon a hero who killed a Chimera. I you don't know what a Chimera is, then I advise you to look it up.

Mr. Bolivar looked at it and led us to a hall. It was filled with painting, statues, and writing in Ancient Greek. We all have a look at all the painting, statues, and the writing. Jason stared at a statue of Aphrodite. It seems to amaze him. George looked at it too and then turned his head to Mr. Bolivar.

"Can anybody tell me who are they in this picture" he said.

Chelsea raised her hand.

"Yes Chelsea" Mr. Bolivar said.

"Why don't Vincent answer it, like he did before" she scowled.

"Why don't you shut your mouth for the rest of your life" I said.

"Vincent" Ms. Walker said.

_Uh-oh_, I'm in trouble. I have the right to make Chelsea to shut up. One, she's a bully. Two, she spilled George's soda on Jason. Three, I hate her. Four, she thinks Ms. Walker's nice.

Ms. Walker's never nice in a gazillion years. I just hate both of them. Ms. Walker thinks Chelsea is an _okay _girl. She blames me when Chelsea did something wrong.

It was lunch now. Ms. Walker led the way while Mr. Bolivar was going to the gift shop. Maybe, he's buying a gift for her. I walked out and looked to find my friends. They were sitting in a bench eating food made from their parents. I sat next to George. I took out my lunch and began to take a bite until Chelsea came with her friends.

"It's time to crash in" she said.

She got her soda and poured it on my head. Her friends taunt me and laughed at me. I was so angry that in a second the ground has a crack and Chelsea was stuck.

Ms. Walker gasped and looked at me. Mr. Bolivar came and looked at Chelsea.

"Oh my" he said.

"Come with me Vincent" Ms. Walker roared.

I followed her into the museum. I thought she was going to make me buy her a present but instead we climbed the stairs into the second floor.

"You'll pay with your life boy" she snarled.

Her form shimmered and then in a blink of an eye she turned into a monster with wings.

"I need to teach you a lesson" she said.

"So the gift I'm supposed to give you is my death" I asked.

"Yes. Yes, indeed."

She tried to tackle me but I rolled away. This time she jumped and slashed her talons at me. I ducked and kicked her in the chin. She looked at me with hate in her eyes.

"Catch" a voice said.

It was Mr. Bolivar's voice. He threw a sword towards me and I grabbed it. He went back down leaving me and Ms. Walker alone.

"A sword" she said. "Fine. I'll won't kill you by my talons, but by my whip."

A flaming whip appeared in her hand. She swung it and I blocked it with the sword. I touched my blade and ran my hand through it. The blade glowed red. The whip wrapped around my blade and she tugged it trying to make me lose the sword. Then I heard a fire being lit. I turned my head to see who's doing that but nobody was there.

"Fire, how can you do that" she said.

I looked at my hand and saw a fire. I waved my hand and it came off and hit the ceiling in four different ways. Cool I can throw it. Another fire appeared and I threw it to Ms. Walker. She set her whip free and hit one fire. Then four more came out form the fire she hit. I made a fist and the fires all make a circle to Ms. Walker.

_Boom._

There was a big fire at where she is. I threw another fire but this time it was more powerful. It shined brighter until it hit her.

_Boom._

A wave of fire came out behind her and hit the window. I walked out with the sword. Her gift from me was death. I have a smile on my face. I held the sword next to me and it seems to glow red a little.

When I got out, I saw the bus here already. I saw Mr. Bolivar and thanked him for the sword. I gave it to him and he didn't know what I was saying but I didn't care because today is the end of the academy. I sat next to George this time and I told him the story.

"What" he said.

"It's like a myth man, but it seem so real" I said.

"Dude there is no such things as monsters."

"Yes there is. I just killed one with fire."

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Forget it man" he said.

When we got to the academy we have to get ready to leave the next day. We still have the test than it's time to got to sleep.

We rushed to our dorm and began packing our stuff. The only thing we need is a pencil. When I was done packing I rushed to class. Mr. Bolivar has a smile on his face. He handed out the test and sat down reading his book.

"Ready kids" he said.

"Yes sir" we all replied.

"Begin."

I quickly bubbled in the correct answers while George seems to be struggling. I turned it in to Mr. Bolivar and he smiled.

"Your always first Vincent" he said.

"I'll never be last in these kind of tests" I said.

Then two students got up and handed it in. Chelsea was the last to turn it in when the bell rang. George for his first time was the tenth person to turn it in. Chelsea was good at history but not anymore. She used to be second or third. George used be second last or last.

I walked to my dorm room and wrote a letter to my mom.

Dear Mom,

I have a nice time in the academy. I finished my last test first and my friend George finished in the tenth spot for his first time. I have great friends and mostly great teachers. I killed one of my teachers today. She turned into a monster. If you think I'm crazy well I don't know what to say. My life here has some twist and turns. See you soon.

Love, Vincent V. di Angelo.

I put it in a envelop and wrote down the address to my apartments. I got up and walked to Mr. Bolivar. Mr. Bolivar said he'll put it in for us. He has a friend who is a mailman. I stopped at the door when I hear two voices. I put my ear on the door.

"Do you think so George" Mr. Bolivar said.

"Yes, I do. He must be the child of the Big Three" George said.

"Then the prophecy is true."

"Should I escort him to camp?"

"Yes indeed but he has to be with his mom first. His mom should drive him there with you of course."

"Should I ask his mom if it is okay for me to stay for a while until his mom knows?"

"Yes. Tell his mom about it without him in the room."

"Okay sir"

Then I made a noise because I was pushing my ear to the door. It made a creaking sound and I turned and took off. I turned my head and saw a figure next to the door. The door opened and an arrow went past my head. I opened the door and slammed it shut. The figure came to the door and walked past it.

I shut off the lights and decided that I'll just tell my mom. I looked out the window. The moonlight lighting the room. I climbed up to my bed and put my head in the pillow. I fell to sleep.

I got a nightmare, right? Wrong. It was a good dream.

I was walking on thousands of flowers. They look so pretty.

"Nice view Vincent" someone said.

"Yeah it's nice. So peaceful even though the world will end, maybe."

"Vincent."

"Yes."

"I wonder if the prophecy is true."

"You mean the six lords of chaos."

"Yes. _The world will end by the sky. The Olympians will perish or saved by a lie. To lose someone to worse than death. One of the six shall destroy a god's final breath."_

"The Great Prophecy will bring the end of Olympus."

The dream shifted to a war. There was three army. Four people in one army and about a hundred in the other army. They all clashed but one of them didn't show fear, and that was the four lords. They threw both army at least twenty feet into the air by moving their hands and then slam them down into the ground.

_Boom. Boom._

Those weren't coming from the army but by something bigger. One army retreated while the other two stayed. There was two banner that was up high. One has a symbol of a scythe. The other with a dragon. Then in a blink of an eye the four lords changed their forms into a dragon. They charged at the giant and took it down.

The army with the banner of a scythe retreated. Now both of the retreating army were watching the four lords attack the giant.

"They t-t-took down Typhon" said a man.

The four lords blasted the giant with pure power sending the giant three miles away. They flew into the air and lightning struck them, but they didn't respond. One of the four send out another blast to Typhon. Making Typhon fall down.

"He took him down" said another man.

Then the lords vanished and out of nowhere came a volley of flames and lightning hitting the monster. The lightning picked the monster up and the fire burned it's face. When the lightning stopped, Typhon hit the ground next to them. Typhon got up but then the lords bit him. There was a blue light in the neck of the lords. Typhon tried to set himself free but he didn't have the energy.

"Their draining his power" both of the army said in awe.

The lords let go and Typhon fell to the ground unable to get up. They roared and did their lightning attack. They pick Typhon real high. Three of them stopped and send a red lightning. The one who didn't stop send another red lightning. Typhon's body was burning and was about to erupt. It was a thunder and fire attack.

_Boooom._

Typhon vanished. the lords returned to their human form and looked at the armys. The armys ran for their lives.

"Celebration time" said one of them.

"You bet Kentavos" said another.

Kentavos looked at me.

"Well don't stand their Tsuniochiku" he said.

"Okay" I said.

I was supposed to run away but I didn't.

"Five lords are here to make chaos" we said.

"Malcolm" I said.

"Yeah" said Malcolm.

I looked at the sky.

"No" I screamed, when I woke up.

"What" George said.

"Never mind" I said.

I got out of bed and looked at my luggage. Time to go now.

"See ya, George."

"Good bye, Vincent."

I grabbed my luggage and walked out of the dorm room.

Then George shouted "Wait for me."

And I knew why. He want to have a sleepover to tell my mom about a camp.

"Okay" I said.

He rushed next to me and we both walked to the door. I saw my mom's car a second after we opened the door. My mom rushed to me and gave me her congrats hug.

"Hello Mrs. di Angelo" George said.

"Well hello" my mom said.

"I was wondering if it is okay for me to sleepover."

"Sure thing. Oh, Vincent aren't you going to introduce me to your friend."

"Mom-George" I said." George-my mom Mary di Angelo."

If you want to know why my mom sent me to this academy, well it's because of her job as a salesman (or is it saleswoman). She was so busy, so she sent me here.

We got in the car and drove away. I looked back and saw Chelsea, Mr. Bolivar, and my principle. It was not a long ride home. It was about fifteen minutes to my apartment. Why do we get an apartment instead of a regular house? I don't know. All I know my mom buys a lot of movies and rent some movies. I in the other hand play in the computer.

If you know about a game called Perfect World, well I play it. I posts some videos on YouTube, I have a Gaia account, and a Valenth account. If you want to know my Gaia account well it's RayHang it's supposed to be spaced like this Ray Hang, but hey you can't do that on Gaia accounts. My Valenth is JohnKentavos. I didn't know Kentavos would be in my dream. I wonder if he's real.

When we came inside of our room mom turned on the T.V. There was a news report about a boy who killed his teacher and there was a picture of him. Then I noticed that picture of the boy was me.

"That boy looks like you Vincent" mom said.

"Really" I said.

"Yep."

"Come on George" I said.

I led George to my room which was small. My stepdad blocked my way.

"Back already" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Who's this little boy" he said.

George whimpered a little while my stepdad stare at him. When we got in my game stations was no where to be seen.

"Mom" I shouted." Where's my game stations."

"Sold them" my stepdad said.

"What" mom said." Gill did you actually sold them or are you being sarcastic.""I did sold them" he said." I needed the money and the room's a mess."

"What" I shouted.

I was about to charge out when my little brother came through the window. He was two years younger than me. He past me and went to Gill.

"Well hello, Jimmy" Gill said.

"Hi" Jimmy said.

Jimmy looked at the Gill's pants.

"Needsa better color" he said.

"Your right about that" Gill said.

Jimmy walked away and into the kitchen.

"Hi Jimmy" mom said.

"Hi mom" Jimmy replied."Off from work."

"Yes, Jimmy."

Jimmy came back and handed me a soda. he looked at George and went on the computer. We shared the same account for Perfect World, same character as well. That character was name after me. To rub it in we have a laptop. George got a pillow and a blanket. He put it on the floor between my bed and Jimmy's. Jimmy stared at him with a cold evil look at his face.

"I think I should tell your mom about something" George said.

"You better not say something about me" Jimmy scowled.

George whimpered and he walked out of the room. Jimmy can give you a look of death, even I can do that but mine's is more piercing than his.

"Jimmy" I said."Train the character well."

Gill came in and took a book out.

"You could read this while he's playing" Gill said.

I took the book and threw it on the floor.

"I don't want to read about medicine" I said.

George came in with mom.

"Well George told me about it" mom said.

"What do you mean" Jimmy and me said together.

"You two have to get to a camp" she said.

"Well that's good" Gill said." I could invite my friends over."

Gill ran to get the phone.

"When do we go" I said.

"Now" she said.

"Now" Jimmy said."Right now? How about next week. Brother just got here."

"I'm sorry Jimmy" mom said.

Jimmy threw the book about medicine out the window.

"Jimmy calm down" I said."I bet this camp is fun."

"What if it isn't" he said.

"Well I'll let you play Perfect World for a month."

"Okay?"

George packed up his stuff and so did Jimmy. Mom looked sad. She really wanted to spend time with us but now we can't. I helped Jimmy packed up his stuff with George and we went to the car.

"I bet they have a doll house for entertainment" Jimmy said.

"No they don't" George said.

"Then what do they have" I said.

"There's a canoe race."

"I hate canoe's" Jimmy said.

"Is it because you haven't been on one" George said.

"No" Jimmy replied.

"Then why."

"I won't tell you."

George must have been there before. Mom took Gill's van instead of her's, so we have to put our stuff there. We have to clean it though.

Gill came and looked at me and George.

"You better not wreck my van" he said.

"Oh I will" I said.

"Why you little" he said.

He chased me through the parking lot.

"Yeah you better run" he shouted.

"Can't catch me you old man" I said.

He got pissed off and ran to catch me. I ran across the street. He stopped as the cars zoomed past him. I grabbed a rock adn threw it at Gill. He ran to me while there are cars. While he was tring to dodge the cars I ran past him. I got to the car before he did. While he was trying to get to the parking lot I relaxed myself until I have to help clean the van.

We threw out papers and a wet ball. Then I found a picture of Gill standing at the beach with a group of ladies. I rip it and threw it away. He saw it and argued about my bad behavior with my mom. We kept on cleaning it until mom slapped Gill for cheating. Since she saw a picture of a ladie with beer on her hand and Gill was smilling. Gill yelled at her a couple of times. It took an hour but we did made his van clean for the first time.


End file.
